


"It reminded me of you."

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	"It reminded me of you."

Gilbert fingers the bright turquoise satiny ribbon in his pocket. He'd bought it before he'd realized what he was doing. He can't even remember which country he was in, which seems ridiculous, but he'd seen it and it'd reminded him of her and there was no choice but to buy it.

Now, he was back at school in Avonlea. He'd been carrying it almost every day, trying to come up with a good reason to give it to her.

Bash teased him endlessly every evening when he arrived home with it still on his person.

Marilla invites them to Christmas dinner and Gilbert promises himself that he'll give it to Anne before they leave. He even tells Bash not to allow him to leave without having passed it on to the girl it is intended for.

Anne is surprised to see him. She seems a little flustered and Gilbert tries not to think about what that might mean. It could just be her excitement over meeting Bash; it could have nothing to do with Gilbert at all.

Then he goes to help her blow out the candles on the tree. They're suddenly very close, breath combining to flicker out the last candle. Their eyes lock and Gilbert's brain has this sudden moment where his whole body is insisting that he kiss her. She looks away and the spell is broken as she starts to make an excuse to follow the others.

His hand reaches out to stop her as he pulls the ribbon from his pocket. "It reminded me of you," he whispers.

Her eyes widen in delight at the bright colored ribbon. "Oh, Gilbert, I could never accept - "

Gilbert presses it into her hand. "Please, it's yours."

"It's exquisite, Gilbert. I - " She looks back up at him and smiles. "Thank you," she murmurs just before she rises up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his cheek. Her own cheeks brighten and she quickly turns away. "We should join the others."

Gilbert's fingers brush across the freshly kissed cheek and nods, smiling. "Of course. Yes."


End file.
